El taxista
by Caotica C
Summary: Una noche viajas en un taxi, un taxista único y una historia sin igual.


**El taxista**

Llevo siendo taxista muchos años, inicié aquí y aquí he de morir, si alguna vez muero aquí.  
La vida de un taxista no es glamorosa ni atractiva, pero si valiosa. Uno se entera de más secretos aquí que en ningún lugar. Secretos de amores prohibidos, gente que hizo tal o cual cosa, infidelidades, secretos murmurados por políticos que se esconden, y un sinfín de historias más. Fue una de esas historias que me hace permanecer como taxista, ayuda mucho a la persona a quien amo. Les contaré todo mientras me acompañas en este taxi a un pequeño paseo por la ciudad y mis recuerdos...

/Flash Back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fue hace unos 10 años, quizá más, que conocí a Adrien Di Vita Bonito como un hombre puede serlo, cabello espeso y negro que le caía a media espalda en una coleta informal, ojos ámbar, piel color crema y una altura considerable, 1.89. Subió al taxi en el aeropuerto y me pidió lo llevara a Ventura Hotel and Suites by Dominion Interlomas bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad. Asentí encendiendo el taxímetro y comencé a avanzar hacia el destino murmurado en voz cansada. Lo miraba por el espejo central, viendo que el extranjero miraba hacia la oscuridad en un mutismo sepulcral, incómodo por el silencio intenté hacer una charla.

-¿Viene de vacaciones? –pregunté en un tono amistoso, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa que el correspondió aunque se veía sorprendido-

-Algo así, señor. Vengo a buscar algo que perdí. –suspiró entristecido-

-¿Algo que perdió? No 'mbre, compa, si lo perdió aquí ya no lo va a encontrar, los mexicanos somos medio trácalas –solté con una risa-

El se echó a reír en voz baja y negó mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en el asiento.

-No es un objeto, Noé. –Dijo mirando la cartilla que pendía del lado del piloto-

-¿Ah no? Uf, pues si no es material chance y lo encuentre. –asentí convencido-

-Es una persona, amigo. Mi persona amada a quien perdí hace ya unos años –murmuró con tristeza- Le dije mentiras para protegerlo y cuando se dio cuenta me dejó. Huyó de nuestra natal Italia para venir a la ciudad de México. –con pena miró hacia afuera de nueva cuenta.

Sentí una punzada de dolor que me atravesó de lado a lado, sintiendo ese dolor como mío.

-No te desanimes, amigo. A lo mejor la encuentras, sabes que las mujeres son medio

-No es una mujer, Noé. Es un hombre, un varón como tú. Se llama Noah.

Solté un silbido en tono bajo pues ya no era tan raro ver gays por la ciudad.

-Uf, pues así ni como, los hombres también nos ponemos sensibles, pero compa, le habrás hecho algo grave, mira que huir de un hombre tan guapo como tu, debiste mentarle la madre.

-¿Perdón? –risueño me observó. ¿Mentarle qué?

Ah –reí torpemente- Mentarle la madre, es como una obscenidad contra nuestra progenitora, que es lo peor que puedes hacer aquí en México.

El se rió un buen rato, repitiendo constantemente "mentarle la madre" y riendo en voz baja, como divertido.

-No fue así, mira solo le oculté cosas sobre mí para que no estuviera en peligro –al ver mi cara de sorpresa se apresuró a seguir- Oh no, no soy mafioso, ni casado, ni nada de eso. Solo quería protegerlo del mundo como…impedir que el mundo lo lastimara –se explicó-

Asentí más tranquilo y comprendí, era de esos novios protectores que encierran a la pareja en burbujas para que lo vean todo rosa y la sociedad no los contamine.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunté- ¿Fue por eso?

Asintió amargamente, como recordando el episodio- Si, fue por eso. Descubrió mis redes de protección finamente tejidas a su alrededor y se enfureció, me gritó que ya estaba grandecito, que se podía cuidar solo sin mí y que más que su novio parecía su padre. Intenté razonar con el pero fue imposible, empacó sus pocas pertenencias y huyó del _palazzo_ fuera del país. Le perdí el rastro por años hasta que gracias a un golpe de suerte di con el aquí, en la ciudad de México.

Al verlo tan dolido suspiré y le sonreí intentando darle ánimos pero él veía nuevamente hacia afuera con angustia.

-Noé…

-¿Si? –lo miré al verlo taparse los ojos con unas gafas oscuras-

-¿Y si no me perdona? ¿Y si este viaje fue en balde? ¿Debo dejarlo en paz? ¿Volver a mi soledad en el _palazzo_? –Angustiado-

-Primero debes hablar y sincerarte con él, luego si no quiere perdonarte al menos lo habrás intentado y podrás irte sabiendo que le dijiste todo.

Sonrió más tranquilo y asintió sereno- Tienes razón. Sí, eso haré. Espero que me escuche y poder convencerlo de volver conmigo a Italia. A ser lo que siempre debimos ser. Una pareja y una familia.

No le contesté pues habíamos llegado ya al hotel Ventura y le cobré a lo que me pagó con la cantidad justa y mil pesos más "por los consejos" dijo y sacando su maleta se marchó.

Luego de ese encuentro me sentía raro, como incompleto y al mismo tiempo vigilado. Cuando llegaba a mi casa sentía un mirar observarme en mi sueño, y susurros de que debía volver a casa, que estaba muy lejos de ella. Intentaba ver de quien era esa voz, pero parecía salir de la oscuridad misma.

Noches más tarde tuve la fortuna o infortunio de llevar a un pasajero al hotel y el "extraño angustiado" como lo apodé, estaba ahí, fumando un cigarro y mirando la luna, se veía más decaído y parecía débil, así que me acerqué.

-Hey, amigo –lo saludé, y él se giró, su mirada pareció brillar cuando me vio y se acercó con trote ligero a mí-

-Hola Noé, no te había visto en días, creí que te habían llevado a otra parte.

-Que te digo, no muchos pasajeros pueden hospedarse aquí, está carísimo.

Sonrió dándome la razón y como si tomara valor me invitó a subir con él, para pedirme "más consejos de amor". Miré mí reloj y vi que era mi hora de salir así que asentí, encantado por la idea me escoltó a una lujosa suite y me invitó a pasar ofreciéndome una copa de costoso vino y bocadillos, que él no tocó.

Charlamos gran parte de la noche, sobre su país, su cultura, y finalmente me dijo su nombre. "Adrien Di Vita". Luego de unas copas por mi parte y nada por su lado nos empezamos a besar con ansiedad y fruición, desnudándonos como si lleváramos una vida sin vernos, el me acariciaba con fascinación, admirando mi piel morena, mi cuerpo delgado, mi cabello castaño y susurrándome lo hermoso que era, y cuanto le gustaría comerme. Gemí en sus labios, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo con mis manos. Me preparó tan cuidadosamente como se podía ser y entró en mí. Gemí de dolor, sorpresa y placer. Saboreando el ser uno con un hombre tan imponente como lo era él. Sentía sus estocadas duras y ansiosas en mi interior, sacándome gritos de delirante gozo.

Sus susurros fueron en italiano, supuse con tristeza para su amante perdido. Saboreé aun con dolor, esas palabras, creyendo que eran para mí, cuando me besó en la boca sentí la dicha del placer pues su saliva era dulce y picante. Lo abracé por el cuello y me dejé ir en un alucinante orgasmo que el acompañó con el propio, llenándome con su ardiente esperma y logrando que moviera las caderas como una libidinosa mujerzuela.

-Adrien –gimotee en su oído-

-Mi Noah, mi hermoso Noah –murmuró y me mordió con fuerza en el cuello, bebiendo sorbos de mi sangre y lamiendo la herida, haciéndose una en la mano y dándome a beber. Embriagado por los calores del sexo bebí ansiosamente esa sangre hasta que me separó de su muñeca y jadeando cayó sobre mí.

-Jamás podrás dejarme ahora, Noah –murmuró- Eres mío ahora y para siempre

Sintiéndome poco a poco volver a mi cuerpo lo miré extrañado intentando alejarlo de mí, cosa que impidió- ¿De qué hablas? Solo fue sexo, no soy

-Calla –gruñó- Me equivoqué una vez, _mio prezioso_. Jamás lo volveré a hacer.

-Adrien…me estás asustando –me alejé espantado- Te acabo de conocer, y…

Se echó a reír cariñosamente y me cubrió en un abrazo fuerte- No, mi querido Noah, nos conocimos hace 700 años. In una danza , maschere di danza. E 'stata la casa della vostra famiglia. Te veías tan radiante, _caro_ , lleno de vitalidad que me enamoró, a pesar de que mi objetivo era la hija del duque del lugar –sin apartarme me contó todo luego con una sonrisa de lado musitó- Soy eso que imaginas, il mío amore. Un demonio. Huiste porque te diste cuenta de lo que era, pero ya no más. Te he marcado. Moriste hace 680 años porque te suicidaste y renaciste aquí, ahora eres mío. Para siempre.

Estaba pálido de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. Por eso lo extrañé, porque lo reconocí a pesar de los siglos. Asentí tenuemente y sonreí- ¿Para siempre _,_ _mio amato demone_? -murmuré en perfecto italiano-

-Sí, Noah. Para siempre y más tiempo aun. –me volvió a besar y me tomó de nuevo en esa oscura noche sin luna. Incitándome a pecar en la oscuridad del lugar. Cosa que obedecí gustoso.

Pasaron 2 meses y regresé a Italia con Adrien, al _palazzo_ que sería mi hogar. Donde vivimos en eterna luna de miel.

/Fin del Flash Back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Te preguntarás ahora, querido pasajero, porque sigo siendo taxista acá en la ciudad del amor ardiente, fácil. Porque mi bebé y yo tenemos que comer y lo que nos sacia no son almas como ustedes creen, es carne y sangre humana. Entre más fresca mejor. Dulce y tierna. Oh no, no me mires así, ya he comido antes de este viaje. Solo quería charlar contigo y contarte esta historia. –Sonríe y mira la mirada espantada del pasajero- Oh sí. Estoy embarazado de 2 meses, nacerá en un mes más. –Ríe travieso- Mi querido Adrien me provee comida pero no basta, por eso tiento a los ilusos malvados y los devoro. Ahora baja, vuelve a tu vida y crea la ilusión de que esto fue una pesadilla más, producto de ver películas de terror malas en la T.V. por cable del hotel. Adiós querido pasajero, fuiste un buen escucha. Casi me da pena no comerte porque hueles bien, pero _andiamo,_ vete ya. _Ciao._

La puerta del taxi blanco se cierra y observo al pasajero correr al hotel y me río antes de volver a casa por esa noche, bien satisfecho.

Noah vuelve a casa esa noche, ya comió, y ahora quiere jugar. Su bebé le pide sexo pues el placer y pecado también lo alimentan, baja y entra al _palazzo_ de su amante y este lo espera ya. Se funden en un apasionado beso y en el _lobby_ del lugar unen sus cuerpos en la danza más antigua del mundo.

Manos traviesas desnudan los cuerpos que ansiosos se buscan en medio de caricias furtivas, besos feroces y toques descarados. Adrien parece excitarse más al ver la redonda barriga de Noah y sin previo aviso lo embiste, deleitándose con los sollozos del castaño quien maldice y grita de placer, sintiendo el hinchado falo golpear su próstata en golpes certeros, uno, dos, tres, cinco, diez veces más y se corre entre gruñidos sintiendo el semen de su Adrien llenarlo y su miembro ser masturbado por la mano blanca logrando que alcance su propia liberación.

-Adrien…ti amo –masculla la voz agotada de Noah-

Y Adrien solo sonríe, y le murmura lo mismo mientras se funde en un apasionado abrazo con Su Noé, Noah, su amante eterno.

Cuidado entonces, extraño la próxima vez que subas a un taxi, quizá el conductor tenga hambre y tú huelas bien y no vuelvas jamás de esa fiesta, ese antro o ese paseo.

Dulces sueños te desean

Adrien y Noah Di Vita


End file.
